Firehouse/Stylized Version
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters in the Stylized version of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Description Rooms *Below **Basement *First Floor **Garage **Secretary Desk **Staircase Landing (Leads upstairs to Second Floor) **Peter's Office **Backroom (Stairs from that room lead to Basement) *Second Floor **Egon's Lab **Recreation area **Staircase Landing (Leads downstairs to First Floor) Appearances *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions)' Canon Issues It directly conflicts with the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) take on the firehouse. Following that, IDW's canon mostly follows the canon from the two films and the realistic version of the game. Trivia *The basement features the Containment Unit based on the first film. Most media adapted the Real Ghostbusters looking Containment Unit following the logic that Egon notes containment unit is getting crowded. *There are three mini rooms (Staircase Landings) in this version, which is quite unique design. *Vigo is in the basement in this version unlike the Realistic version of the game that had him on the first floor. *Peter's Office desk has the set of shocks for experiments like at the beginning of Ghostbusters the film. *In Ghostbusters International #8, there are numerous references to the Stylized Version **On page 1, in panel 5, the third floor of the Firehouse resembles the layout of the second floor seen in the game. **On page 1, in panel 5, there is the console with six monitors, a panel above the console, the shelving, a table with various gear on it like the Stylized version of the Boson Dart attachment, the 4 column mustard drawer set and various objects atop it from the second floor in the game **On page 2, in panel 1, the cork board with the map of New York City, the TV with the loading screen of the game, and the Ghost Capture arcade from the second floor in the game appear. *On page 11 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, like in Ghostbusters International #8, the third floor is visually based on the second floor in the Stylized Versions and bears many references. **The loading screen on the TV **On the table on the left are some Stylized Versions of equipment: A Trap, Paragoggles, a Proton Pack with the Boson Dart attachment, Slime Mine, and a Slime Blower. **On the table on the right are a Stasis Stream, Particle Thrower, and P.K.E. Meter. **Aiming reticule on the floor **Interact logo prompt on the floor **Map on the brown board *On page 11 of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, the Ghostbusters investigate in the second floor of the Firehouse from the Stylized Versions - evidenced by the computer monitor and yellow file. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1: **On Page 18, in panel 1, on the table are equipment from stylized versions: a Slime Mine, Proton Pack with Boson Dart, and a Stasis Stream. Egon appears to be holding the Shock Blast as well. In panel 3, to the right of Egon is a still, from stylized versions, of Ray with the Aura Video Analyzer colander on in the cinematic after the player finds the team on the second floor at the beginning of gameplay. **On Page 19, in panel 4, also seen on the table are more equipment from stylized versions: Paragoggles, a Trap, and a P.K.E. Meter **On Page 20, in panel 1, Egon works at the console from stylized versions. In panel 4, on the right, the arcade is Ghost Capture from the second floor. *In Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2: **On Page 4, once gain on the table is the Proton Pack with Boson Dart, P.K.E. Meter, Slime Mine, and Trap. **On Page 18, the arcade is Ghost Capture. References Gallery Overall Exterior Below BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc02.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc03.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc04.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc05.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc06.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc07.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc08.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc09.png|Basement BasementFloorinGBTVGSVsc10.png|Basement First Floor FirstFloorinGBTVGSVsc02.png|View of the Ceiling of the front of the First Floor FirstFloorinGBTVGSVsc01.png|View of the Ceiling of the back of the First Floor FirstFloorinGBTVGSVsc03.png|View of the Ceiling near the in service poles of the First Floor FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayRightsideinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Garage area on the right side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayRightsideinGBTVGSVsc02.png|Garage area on the right side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayRightsideinGBTVGSVsc03.png|Garage area on the right side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc03.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc04.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc05.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc06.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc07.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorEnteringGarageBayLeftsideinGBTVGSVsc02.png|Garage area on the left side of the doors FirstFloorinGBTVGSVsc05.png|A view of the First Floor from the stairs FirstFloorinGBTVGSVsc04.png|A view of the First Floor Staircase Landing from the stairs below it FirstFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc04.png|First Floor Staircase Landing looking at the doorway to the stairs going down FirstFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc03.png|First Floor Staircase Landing FirstFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc02.png|First Floor Staircase Landing FirstFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc01.png|First Floor Staircase Landing from the stairs above FirstFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc05.png|First Floor Staircase Landing looking up the stairs going to the Second Level Staircase Landing FirstFloorVendingMachineAreainGBTVGSVsc01.png|Vending Machine area FirstFloorVendingMachineAreainGBTVGSVsc02.png|Vending Machine area FirstFloorVendingMachineAreainGBTVGSVsc03.png|Vending Machine area FirstFloorVendingMachineAreainGBTVGSVsc04.png|Vending Machine area FirstFloorVendingMachineAreainGBTVGSVsc05.png|Vending Machine area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc06.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc05.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc04.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc03.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc02.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorSecretaryDeskinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Janine's Desk area FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc08.png|Overhead view of Peter's Office area from the stairs FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc07.png|Peter's Office area in the back near the staircase and the Backroom FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc06.png|Peter's Office area near the staircase FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc05.png|Peter's Office area in front of his desk FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc04.png|Peter's Office area FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc03.png|Peter's Office area FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc02.png|Peter's Office area FirstFloorPetersOfficeinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Peter's Office area FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc06.png|Backroom FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc05.png|Backroom FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc04.png|Backroom FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc03.png|Backroom FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc02.png|Backroom FirstFloorBackroominGBTVGSVsc01.png|Backroom Second Floor SecondFloorinGBTVGSVsc01.png|View of the Ceiling of the front of the Second Floor SecondFloorinGBTVGSVsc02.png|View of the Ceiling of the back of the Second Floor SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc06.png|Second Floor Near the in service poles SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc05.png|Second Floor Near the in service poles SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc04.png|Second Floor Near the in service poles SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc03.png|Second Floor Near the in service poles SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc07.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc08.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc09.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc10.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc11.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc12.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc13.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc14.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc15.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc16.png|Equipment Research and Development area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc02.png|Lab area SecondFloorLabAreainGBTVGSVsc01.png|Lab area SecondFloorLoungeAreainGBTVGSVsc01.png|Lounge Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc07.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc01.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc06.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc05.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc04.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc03.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorRecreationAreainGBTVGSVsc02.png|Recreation Area SecondFloorinGBTVGSVsc04.png|Doorway of the Second Floor Staircase Landing looking into the Second Floor main room SecondFloorinGBTVGSVsc03.png|The main room of the Second Floor looking through the doorway to the Second Floor Staircase Landing SecondFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc03.png|Second Floor Staircase Landing SecondFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc02.png|Second Floor Staircase Landing SecondFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc01.png|Second Floor Staircase Landing SecondFloorStaircaseLandinginGBTVGSVsc04.png|Second Floor Staircase Landing Non Canon MakingGhostbustersPage39Firehousemodel.png|Firehouse model used for Ghostbusters. This photo is from Making Ghostbusters page 39. FirehouseIDWInternationalThirdFloor01.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #8 FirehouseIDWInternationalThirdFloor03.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters International #8 FirehouseIDWThirdFloor05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 Category:Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations